If I Had You
by IsaBella1415
Summary: WARNINGS! song-fic! Sexy!Harry plenty of OCCness going on annndddd rated M for slight lemonish type thing. Draco/Harry! SLASH! Don't Like, Don't Read.


If I Had You

Green eyes blinked twice at the reflection of them in the mirror. Harry smiled. Damn, he looked hot.

He had on black, fitted leather pants and his black, buckled stripper boots he had gotten from his best friend Daphne Greengrass. His tank top fit like a second skin, showing off his toned stomach and thin, but muscled arms. The black eye makeup lining his eyes made them pop more than usual.

Harry turned on his heel and strutted out of his house to the sleek black mustang in his driveway.

'So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather

And I'm doing me up with a black color liner

And I'm workin' my strut

But I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is love'

Raven black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and shimmered in the light of Harry's favorite club, MAGIK. His eyes roamed over the crowd of men in leather and made his way to the bar. Sitting on a stool, he looked up at the bar tender.

"An ice vodka, please."

Harry's voice was like velvet and the bar tender blinked and stuttered before nodding and walking off. Harry chuckled.

"Newbies."

'There's a thin line

'Tween the dark side and the light side

Baby tonight

It's a struggle, gotta rumble

Trying to find it'

There was a flash of blonde in a sea of dark haired men dancing that drew Harry's eyes away from the bar tender's ass and toward the man.

He was… beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. His hair was so blonde, it was almost white, silver the way it shined in the strobe lights. His lips looked soft and luscious and his cheekbones were sharp and aristocratic. The way he danced showed off his thin, but striking figure.

Harry looked away for a moment when his drink arrived and when he turned back to the dance floor, the man was gone. Harry frowned, disappointed, but as he started to turn back, he saw the man, shimmering with sweat, heading toward the bar.

'But if I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you

Then money, fame or fortune never could compete

If I had you

Life would be a party, It'd be ecstasy

If I had you (you, you, you, you, you)

If I had you'

Draco looked up over the crowd on the dance floor. He had been dancing for a while now, the sweat on his body not efficiently cooling him down.

Making his way toward the bar, Draco caught the gaze of a man sitting at the end of the bar, alone. Draco smirked. Alone was the best way to pick a man up for the night.

The blonde redirected his path and sat down next to the beautifully rugged raven. The man's head snapped up so quickly, Draco could have sworn he heard it crack. The raven's beautiful emerald gaze landed on him in a questioning and surprised manner.

"Hey," Draco started. 'Smooth, idiot,' he berated himself mentally.

"Hey," the raven replied evenly.

Draco blinked. Raven blinked. The bar tender asked Raven if he needed anything else. No, he was good, thank you. Awkward silence.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the blonde tried again. Raven smiled so sweetly, Draco could say his ice cold heart had almost melted right then.

"Harry Potter, It's nice to lovely to meet you, Draco." The two shook hands.

"Wanna dance, Harry?" Draco smirked. Harry smirked back and took Draco's hand.

"I would love to, Draco."

'From New York to LA

Getting' high, rock n' rollin'

Get a room, trash it up

'Til ten in the morning

Girls in stripper heels

Boys rolling in Maseratis

What they need in this world is some love

It's a thin line between a wild time

And a flat line, baby tonight

It's a struggle, gotta rumble

Tryin' to find it'

The two men stumbled out of the club, laughing lightly. Draco looked over to the raven standing next to him. He was handsome, beautiful, in his own non-feminine way.

While it had been Harry's looks that had drawn him in, the man's charisma kept Draco from ravishing the man in the alley way right then.

It felt like he wanted to keep this guy around for a while.

'But if I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you

Then money, fame, or fortune never could compete

If I had you

Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

If I had [you, you, you, you, you]

If I had you'

Harry let out his final giggle and looked up to find Draco looking at him with a strange smile on his face. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"What?"

Draco blinked twice before looking away, still smiling.

"Nothing. It's just…"

Harry blinked when Draco stopped.

"Go on," the raven urged.

Draco smiled. "It's like I want to take you home and never let you leave. It's just really strange. I've never felt this way before about anyone before. It's an alien feeling to me."

Harry paused in their walk to turn to face Draco. The blonde stopped a few seconds later and turned to face Harry, too. Harry smiled.

"I guess you'd better take me hime then, huh?"

Draco blinked… then grinned.

"Anything you want, your majesty," Draco said in a low voice as he gave a slight bow.

Harry grinned mockingly and played along.

'It's 'master', to you."

'The flashing of the lights

It might feel so good

But I've got you stuck on my mind

Yeah~

The fashion and the stage

It might get me high

But it don't mean a thing tonight'

The two were laughing again as they walked into the Malfoy manor. Draco grinned at Harry.

"Would you like the grand tour, master?" Harry grinned.

"I think I would enjoy that, peasant. The bedroom first, please," Harry said with a wink. Draco smirked.

"Right this way, master."

Harry sauntered up the beautiful staircase, Draco following closely behind him.

Draco led the raven into the first door on the left and Harry gasped.

Harry glanced over at Draco.

"I'm warning you in advance. I'm probably about to say something stupid."

Draco smiled.

"Alright then, knock yourself out."

You actually _sleep_ here?"

The smile turned into a smirk quickly.

"No, I sleep on the bed right over to your right. Would you like to be the first to try it out?"

Harry's brow rose to meet his fringe.

"First, Draco?"

Draco smiled.

"Yes, first. I've never brought anyone home before."

Harry stared for a moment before his face melded into the sweetest smile Draco had ever seen in his entire life.

"That's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me, Draco."

Draco smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I try. Now… would you like that tour now?"

Harry smirked.

"Are you coming on to me, Draco?"

Draco returned his smirk and stepped closer to Harry so that they were almost touching chests. Harry's breath drifted over the blonde's lips, making a shiver rack through the thin body.

"That depends. Do you want me to be, master?"

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, sorta."

'That would be the only thing I'd ever need.

If I had you

Money, fame, or fortune never could compete

If I had you

Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

If I had you (you, you, you, you, you)

If I had you'

They were gentle. It was the first time Draco was gentle with anyone. But he liked it. Immensely.

As they fell back onto the soft mattress, their shirts started to come off, then shoes, then socks, and soon they were laying against each other's naked, but perfect bodies.

They were both pale as snow. Nothing marred Draco's skin, while Harry had a few tattoos.

Harry grinned as he watched Draco stare at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Draco smirked.

"Well, if you insist, but I have a photographic memory, so there's really no need."

Harry smiled.

"Then fuck me already, Drake."

"Gladly, my Raven."

'If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need'

"Draco!"

The sweat on the two men's bodies was glistening in the dim light.

"Mm… Harry."

Draco's thrusting became faster and more frantic as he neared his climax. Harry's legs tightened around Draco's waist and moved his hips with Draco's thrusts

Both men cried out at the same time as they reached their peak together, calling out each other's names.

The two lovers relaxed against each other as Draco pulled out and lay next to Harry.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken with Harry's velvety voice.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you go out with me?"

There was silence. Harry turned away, afraid Draco's silence meant he was rejecting the idea.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

'Yeah if I had you

Then money, fame, or fortune never could compete

If I had you'

Harry woke up the next morning with strong arms encircling him in a tight, protective cocoon of warmth. The raven smiled. He could get used to this.

Harry turned to face the blonde with the hold on him and shook him awake.

As the silver pools of mercury opened groggily, the raven smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head."

Draco smiled.

"Good morning, my Raven."

They lay in silence for a few moments before getting up together.

"Breakfast?" Draco asked lightly as Harry pulled on some of Draco's clothes.

"Lovely," Harry smiled.

'Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

If I had you (you, you, you, you, you)

If I had you'

-END-

* * *

Published: {5.23.10}

Edited: {6.3.10}

NOT BETA'D! Please tell me if there's still something wrong with this fic, or something that just doesn't make any sense. I also don't have a beta, and if anyone would like to offer up their services, I would be eternally grateful. =3

Song Used: If I Had You, by Adam Lambert

~~Izzy =3


End file.
